Be Mine
by Song Je Ra
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah seorang model yang terkenal dan bersinar bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja yang merupakan fansnya dan juga berkerja sebagai asisten model di management yang sama ditempatnya berkerja. Kaisoo GS


**Be Mine**

**Author : Song Je Ra**

**Genre :****Romance **

**Pairing :****Kaisoo**

**Rating :**T

**Disclaimer : seluruh cast milik tuhan, management-nya, dan Orang tua-nya masing-masing ^^**

**Warning : ****Straight! ****OOC, typo, dll. **

* * *

**FLASH FLASH FLASH**

Sebuah kilatan cahaya berkali-kali tampak ketika seseorang menampilkan gaya terbaiknya dihadapan kamera. Fotografer tidak bosan-bosan memencet tombol untuk memotret mereka. Mereka adalah bintang besar.

'wuahhh kerennya…!' batin seseorang dibelakang sang fotografer yang terkesima melihat model dihadapannya yang sangat bersinar menurutnya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Cepat bawakan handuk untuk modelnya!" teriak salah satu kru.

"Ah iya baiklah!"

Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang yeoja yang bekerja dibalik layar disebuah perusahaan modeling ternama di Seoul. Ia sangat beruntung bisa masuk diperusahaan itu, yah karena tidak lain tidak bukan ada seorang idolanya disana yang membuatnya sangat betah berkerja disana. Wajahnya pun tidak pernah terlihat kusut walaupun lelah. Yah lagi-lagi karena idolanya yang berada disana.

Dengan cekatan, Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa handuk dan memberikannya kepada beberapa model sesaat setelah pemotretan selesai. Kyungsoo tidak bosan-bosannya menatap para model tersebut. Andai ia bisa menjadi model juga batinnya.

Dan ketika ia akan memberikan handuk terakhirnya kepada model terakhir, Kyungsoo merasa gugup karena model yang akan ia berikan handuk kali ini adalah idolanya. Kyungsoo mencuri pandang kearah model idolanya itu, ia menatap model yang memiliki kulit tan eksotis tak seperti orang korea pada umumnya dengan rambut blondenya itu terlihat sangat tampan yang membuat Kyungsoo betah berlama-lama menatapnya.

Kedip .. kedip..

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika ia sadar telah melamun beberapa saat karena terpana akan ketampanan idolanya , ingat ini adalah pekerjaannya. Dengan gugup Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mendekati idolanya tersebut.

"uh.. ng… maaf.. ini handuknya.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan gugup dan memberikan handuknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya! Terima kasih!" jawab sang model sambil mengambil handuknya.

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo mulai beranjak pergi tetapi langkahnya tertahan karena si model tersebut memanggilnya. Kyungsoo dengan ragu menatap sang model tersebut.

"boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Jantung Kyungsoo seperti akan melompat keluar karena terkejut, ia tidak mengira idolanya menanyakan namanya. Ini keajaiban menurutnya. "itu.. nama saya Do Kyungsoo tapi panggil saja Kyungsoo, Kai-shi!" ucapnya dengan cepat dan sedikit gugup membuat sang model terkekeh.

"sudah kuduga kau itu manis," gumamnya yang masih terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo memerah. "ah ya panggil saja aku Jongin, salam kenal Kyungsoo." Ucapnya lagi dengan ramah dan juga dengan senyuman.

"ba..baik Jongin-shi.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunduk.

Jongin berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang makin menunduk, "tidak perlu pakai embel-embel –shi, panggil biasa saja" ucapnya sambil menepuk lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Hiyaaaaa! Jongin bicara padaku! Ow yeaaahhhh!"

Kyungsoo melompat-lompat kegirangan, ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan,betapa senangnya ia saat ini. Dengan lngkahnya yang semangat, ia kembali bekerja dengan hati gembira.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan pekerjaan segera berakhir. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lesu ketika jam kerja sudah mulai habis, itu tandanya ia tidak bisa lagi melihat idolanya dan harus menunggu besok. Sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

Kyugsoo membereskan perlengkapan para model yang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya. Saat ia hampir selesai tiba-tiba langkah seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang yang mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang.

"err.. Hey!"

"ah! Jo..Jongin..?"

"haha! Iya ya ini aku. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"ah tidak!" Ucap Kyungsoo,ia merasa semakin gugup.

"kalau begitu bisakan pulang bersama?" Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"M..mwo? Serius? "

"haha! Tentu! Baiklah kutunggu diluar" ucap Jongin sesaat sebelum pergi.

Lagi dan lagi, Kyungsoo merasa aneh namun juga senang ketika ia tahu bahwa idolanya mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ini Kyungsoo loh yang diajak pulang bersama. Oh well, Kyungsoo juga merasa aneh kenapa Jongin mau mengajaknya? Ia kan bukan model dan ia juga tidak cantik.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar. Kantor ini sudah mulai terlihat sepi, yah tidak heran ini sudah gelap dan hanya tinggal para staff kebersihan saja yang masih berkeliaran didalam kantor.

Kyungsoo melihat kesegala arah, ia tidak yakin jika Jongin mau pulang bersama. Tapi memang benar, di kejauhan sana ia melihat Jongin sedang menunggu dengan bersandar dimobilnya ditambah kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi identitasnya.

Tak lama, Jongin melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo tanda ia sedang menunggunya. Kyungsoo dengan sedikit cepat berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"A..Aku pikir kau hanya bergurau.."

"pfft.. aku tidak mungkin bergurau. Ayo masuk." Ucap Jongin sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo masuk kedalamnya.

Suasana kembali hening ketika mobil sudah berjalan, Jongin yang fokus menyetir sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk saja.

"Aku tahu kau suka padaku.." tiba-tiba Jongin bersuara.

"ehhh…. ?"

"Aku tau kau suka padaku sebagai fans.." Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya itu manis. "memang apa yang kau suka? Aku hanya model standart."

"ehhh! Siapa bilang kau model standart! Kau itu model yang paling bersinar, pintar, dan keren! Aku sampai tidak bosan ketika kamera-kamera itu bekerja dan mengambil gaya spot mu! Aku bahkan memajang fotomu dikamarku! Ehhhhh…" Kyungsoo sepertinya terlalu banyak bicara hingga ia keceplosan.

Jongin yang mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo membuatnya memberhentikan mobilnya ke pinggir dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Segitu bersinarnya kah diriku?" Jongin bertanya dengan tatapan serius yang dijawab oleh anggukkan Kyungsoo. "Berarti aku harus semakin bekerja keras!" ucapnya lagi sambil terkekeh, lalu Jongin menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

'Iya memang aku menyukaimu sebagai fans, tapi jika karena bukan fans apakah kita masih bisa berbicara sedekat ini?' batin Kyungsoo yang masih menatap wajah cerahnya Jongin.

**09.00 a.m**

Waktu dimana semua staff sangat sibuk, dan hari ini para model bersiap mempacking barang-barang mereka karena lokasi pemotretan kali ini berada diarea pantai. Begitu pula para staff yang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang harus dibawa.

'Hari ini begitu sibuk, ditambah pemotretan kali ini berada dipantai. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Jongin menggunakan baju kasual dan bergaya dengan khasnya yang membuatku deg-degan setiap waktu. Oh my God!' batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau bawakan tasku yang disana ya?" ucap Jongin sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Kyungsoo yang terkejut.

"ehhh…. Tapi kan aku sedang sibuk disini…."

"Tinggalkan saja. Mulai hari ini kau adalah asistenku." Ucap Jongin dengan santai lalu berjalan sambil bersiul-siul.

".. Asisten? Eh?!"Dengan sedikit cekatan Kyungsoo mengambil tas yang dimaksud Jongin dan bergegas pergi.

"duhhh enak banget ya dia jadi asisten atas permintaan modelnya sendiri. Beruntung sekali."

Bisik para staff yang terdengar oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil, Kyungsoo terkejut atas apa yang ia dengar. Jadi Jongin sendiri yang menginginkannya menjadi asistennya? Kyungsoo sangat senang, itu artinya ia bisa melihat Jongin setiap hari bahkan setiap waktu.

.

.

**Beach 11.00 a.m**

Semua model sudah bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan dan sudah mengganti pakaian mereka yang sudah disediakan para staff. Begitupun dengan Jongin, ia sudah siap dengan celana hitam panjang dengan kalung yang melingkar dilehernya dan topless tentu saja membuat orang-orang terpana.

Jongin berjalan menuju bibir pantai dan menatap kearah kamera dengan tatapan tajamnya.

**FLASH**

Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke bibirnya tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya kearah kamera.

**FLASH**

Sesaat semua mata tertuju padanya dan tak terkecuali dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Jongin tanpa henti.

Kemudian Jongin berlutut dan menundukan kepalanya sesuai aba-aba dari fotografer, rambutnya yang sengaja ditata sedikit berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan karena hembusan angin dan ombak yang membuat air membasahi kakinya. Jongin terlihat semakin seksi.

Jongin yang sadar bahwa kyungsoo sang asisten barunya menatapnya sedari awal ia dipotret. Senyum jahil terpampang diwajah tampannya, ia mulai menaikan tangannya dan mengusap dadanya. Seketika Kyungsoo berteriak yang membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya, Kyungsoo menunduk dan meminta maaf. Jongin terkekeh dalam seringainya, itu tandanya ia berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**01.00p.m waktu istirahat.**

Semua staff beristirahat dari sibuknya kegiatan memotret para model. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendekati Jongin dan memberinya handuk serta minuman dan makanan untuknya. Kyungsoo duduk disamping Jongin yang telah memberikan isyarat untuk duduk disampingnya.

"kau tidak makan juga, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya menggeleng tertunduk. "Hey, jika orang berbicara tataplah lawan bicaramu."

"ah! Bukan begitu maksudku!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin terkekeh, "lalu apa? Dari awal kita bertemu kau selalu menundukan kepalamu. Apa aku begitu menakutkan hm?"

"ah etto.. bukan itu maksudku!" kini Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan diri menatap Jongin. "Itu karena kau adalah idolaku, aku saja masih tidak percaya aku bisa bicara sedekat ini denganmu," pernyataan jujur Kyungsoo membuat garis bibir Jongin melengkung keatas dengan sempurna.

CUPP

Jongin mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo merona sambil menatap Jongin tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah percaya bahwa kau memang sedang berbicara dengan ku? Ya aku tahu kau suka dengan ku karena aku ini idolamu, tapi aku berharap bukan sebagai fans." Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian Jongin berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya, "hah waktu istirahat sudah berakhir, ayo kita bekerja lagi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu bergegas pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya dan berusaha menyaring perkataan Jongin, "apa maksudnya? Jadi ia berharap lebih? Ah tidak, tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Tapi bisa sajakan?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan galau.

.

.

.

**03.00 p.m masih area pantai diantara pepohonan.**

Kyungsoo membawa handuk dan berjalan menuju pemotretan Jongin. Disana Jongin sedang merangkul model cantik. Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya ketika melihatnya, Jongin merangkul pinggang Baekhyun sang model cantik dan seksi yang juga merupakan model paling bersinar seperti Jongin.

Sang fotografer meminta mereka untuk lebih dekat, terang saja Jongin dan Baekhyun saling mendekatkan diri dan hampir seperti ingin berciuman. Entah kenapa perasaan Kyungsoo bercampur aduk, ia tahu ini hanyalah pekerjaan sebagai model tapi ia juga tahu ia tidak punya hak untuk marah.

Detik demi detik terlewati hingga tidak sadar jika pemotretan akan segera berakhir, Kyungsoo kembali membereskan perlengkapan Jongin. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipinya, ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ternyata Jongin memberikan jus kaleng yang ia tempelkan kepipinya.

"terima kasih!" ucap Kyungsoo singkat yang dijawab oleh anggukkan Jongin yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sambil menatapnya.

"kau itu memang pekerja keras ya Kyungsoo, kerjamu sangat cekatan." Ucap Jongin yang masih menatap Kyungsoo sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Tentu, bukankah pekerjaan yang kita kerjakan harus dikerjakan dengan serius?"

"ah iya juga sih…"

Tak lama Kyungsoo selesai dengan pekerjaannya lalu menatap Jongin. "hm? Apa?"

"aku ingin bertanya kepadamu…"

"kau ingin bertanya apa Kyungsoo, katakanlah.."

"hmmm… kau lebih suka yang rata atau yang berisi?"

"uhukk uhukk… apa?" Jongin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"err.. iya kau lebih suka yang cantik dan berisi atau rata dan biasa saja?"

"haha! Sebagai lelaki normal tentu aku memilih yang cantik dan berisi."

"begitukah…."

"ah tapi yang biasa saja dan rata seperti mu tidak buruk juga.." Jongin mencolek lengan Kyungsoo dengan bermaksud menggodai asistennya tersebut.

"ah! Maksudmu aku ini rata? Dan wajahku biasa saja begitu?"

"haha! Iyaa!" Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi yang terpenting adalah hatinya," Jongin tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala kyungsoo. "ayo berangkat, aku lelah"

"…"

'aku benar-benar menyukaimu bukan karena kau idolaku.. tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian cukup..' batin Kyungsoo.

**Keesokan harinya.**

"huaahhhh lelah sekali~" Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya ketika semua aktivitas dikantor terhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat.

"hm excuse me?"

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika ada suara dibelakangnya, ia menoleh kearah suara tersebut. "ya? Ehh kau Baekhyun kan?"

"iya," Baekhyun tersenyum ramah. "Apakah kau melihat Jongin?"

"oh dia sedang menelpon, tunggu saja atau kau bisa menemuinya-.."

"Baiklah terima kasih, aku akan menemuinya saja!"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dari jauh, ia sangat penasaran ada apa antara Jongin dan Baekhyun? ia memutuskan untuk membuntuti Baekhyun yang sedang menemui Jongin yang sedang menelpon. Ketika Jongin selesai menelpon, ia membalikan badannya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

Entah kenapa dada Kyungsoo seperti diremukkan, ia tahu ini bukan sesi pemotretan. Ini diluar pemotretan, siapa Baekhyun bagi Jongin? Ah Kyungsoo ingin sekali meleraikan mereka dan memarahi model cantik itu, tetapi apa daya ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jongin, kan? Mungkin Jongin lebih memilih Baekhyun yang notabene nya model terkenal dan bersinar dibanding dirinya yang hanya biasa saja dan hanya seorang asisten.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pandangan yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan itu. Ia tertunduk lalu pergi. "aku harus bekerja…." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati, ketika itu juga seperti ada yang kosong. Biasanya saat-saat sesibuk ini ada seseorang yang cekatan mengambil ini dan itu, memberikan handuk kepada setiap model dengan ceria. Namun kini sudah tidak ada lagi sosok itu.

"Manager! Apa maksudmu?"

"sudah kubilang Kai, ia mengundurkan diri dan keluar dari perusahaan ini. Aku juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya." Jawab sang manager dengan wajah yang agak kecewa.

"ck! Aku minta cancel semua jadwalku hari ini!"

"Hey kau mau kemana Kai?!" teriak sang manager ketika Jongin mulai meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Jongin mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Sepanjang perjalanan ia melihat kesegala arah, ia berharap menemukan Kyungsoo. Bodohnya Jongin, ia tidak bertanya nomor ponselnya. Ia teringat mungkin Kyungsoo ada di apartementnya, lalu ia melajukan kecepatan mobilnya menuju apartement Kyungsoo.

NIHIL

Itulah yang didapat Jongin, Kyungsoo tak ada dimana pun. Ia hampir frustasi, berani-beraninya Kyungsoo berhenti tanpa persetujuannya.

Hari sudah malam ketika Jongin sudah merasa lelah mencari kemanapun, dan ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah bar kecil. Ia ingin rileks sesaat. Jongin memasuki bar tersebut, "aku pesan segelas vodka."

"baik tuan."

Jongin duduk dimeja kosong yang tepat berada dipojok. Tempat ini agak ramai dan sudah terkenal akan kualitas pelayanannya yang baik. Jongin menatap layar ponselnya dengan bosan, terlihat 25 panggilan tak terjawab dari managernya. Jongin tidak ambil pusing, ia hanya ingin istirahat.

"hey nona, jangan kaku seperti itu dong~" terdengar suara laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang menggodai pelayan bar tersebut.

"ah itu.. maaf…" terlihatlah gadis yang digodai orang itu yang sudah risih.

"ayolah~" laki-laki tersebut menepok bokong pelayan tersebut yang membuat gadis itu menjerit takut.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan tepat mendarat dipipi laki-laki tersebut yang membuatnya marah, "kau berani-beraninya!" laki-laki itu menggenggam erat lengan si gadis itu.

"lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau melayaniku!"

**BRAKK**

Tiba-tiba saja suara gebrakan meja seseorang terhentak yang membuat laki-laki itu terkejut dan tak terkecuali dengan gadis itu yang membelakkan matanya. Seseorang itu menarik lengan gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Berani kau menyuruhnya macam-macam, ku patahkan lehermu itu" ucapnya dingin yang membuat semua orang terdiam. Mereka berdua pun beranjak untuk keluar dari bar tersebut.

.

.

**At taman.**

"jongin…."

"kenapa kau melakukan ini Kyungsoo?"

"kenapa kau tau aku ada disini?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertunduk.

"kau pergi dengan tiba-tiba, jelas saja aku mencarimu setengah mati!"

Kyungsoo mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang terdengar frustasi. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu.."

"apa?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan intens.

"i..iya.. kau kan sudah memiliki seseorang disampingmu, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggumu…"

"hanya itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"jadi kau menyukaiku?"

"tentu…."

"ya ya aku tahu kau menyukaiku sebagai fans ku."

"a..aku menyukaimu bukan karena kau idolaku!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan terburu-buru dibalik kegugupannya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi, "lalu?"

"Iya aku menyukaimu sangat menyukaimu! Aku hanya takut ketika aku mengatakannya kau akan pergi tapi nyatanya aku yang pergi karena kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang pantas berada disisimu." Kyungsoo tertunduk lagi.

"apa? Siapa yang kau maksud seseorang berada disisiku?"

"hahhh sudahlah Jongin, aku tau kau memiliki pacar. Aku melihatnya ketika kalian berpelukan tempo hari. Cantik pula~ dan berisi~ sesuai keinginanmu~"

"ah… jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu Baekhyun sepupuku….."

"iya dia, si Baekhyun.. ehhh! Apa? Sepupu?"

"pfffffttt hahaha! Kau manis sekali! Ternyata kau cemburu ya?" seringaian Jongin semakin mengembang.

" Err, maaf…" Kyungsoo tertunduk malu, ia tidak seharusnya menilai Jongin seperti itu. Ternyata dugaan Kyungsoo selama ini adalah salah.

Dengan tiba-tiba Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. "aku mana mungkin berpaling ketika ada seseorang yang sudak kusukai disini," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah memerah. "be mine, Kyungsoo.."

"y..yes…"

"I love you!"

CUP

Jongin dengan perlahan mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke bibir Kyungsoo.

"I love you too, My Idol~ kyaaaaa~!" Kyungsoo memeluk erat Jongin yang hanya tertawa akan tingkah Kyungsoo. "Lalu, apakah aku akan menjadi asistenmu lagi?"

"ha? Kenapa harus menjadi asisten? Kau kan sudah menjadi pacarku? -_-"

"tidak mau! Aku ingin bekerja dan menemanimu setiap saat!"

"pfffttt baiklah kau menjadi asisten ku lagi. Asisten cinta!" Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas sambil tertawa.

**End.**

**Kyaaaa **

**Apa-apaan ini? Rencana awal Je Ra mau ngetik lanjutan chap fic 'bite versi Kaisoo' tapi ternyata eh ternyata Je Ra malah ngetik fic ini karena idenya yang tiba-tiba aja muncul dari otak pas-pasan Je Ra T.T**

**Semoga readers suka dan**

**Review please**


End file.
